Holiday Gift Giving Madness
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Annie franticly searches for Jeff's Christmas gift after it goes missing. My submission for the holiday secret Santa fic exchange at M/M


Annie's eyes opened as her alarm clock went off, smiling as the sounds of dogs barking jingle bells flowed throughout her bedroom. Her smile grew even wider as she realized that it was December 22. That meant counting today it was only three more days until Christmas. She had been looking forward to this for months. Annie loved the holiday season. It was such a joyous time of year that brought out the best in people. To her, it was so much more than simply seeing it for its religious affiliation. It was the time when people could come together to celebrate being with the ones they loved, no matter how different they were. That's what her mother never got after she banned everything Christmas from their household after the divorce. It didn't matter if it wasn't part of her heritage (even though it actually was from her father's side). It was about the coming together of loved ones and celebrating the bonds that tied them together.

This year she, Troy and Abed were hosting a Holiday party for the group on Christmas day (though Troy kept insisting on calling it Christmas night since the party was at night). She managed to get everyone from the group to come, stating repeatedly that it was not so much a Christmas party as it was a Holiday-come-together party (she deeply regretted choosing that wording when Pierce snickered and made a dozen sex jokes). She was glad all of them would be together on that day, like a real family.

But even before she had thought of having a party, Annie had been determined that she would get everyone a Holiday gift. She had spent months thinking of the perfect gift for each person and saving her money to actually buy said gift. And now, after all that hard work, she was only a few days away from seeing the faces of her friends light up when she gave them their gifts.

Annie had taken great care in figuring out what to get everyone, and she knew that each person was going to love their gift. She had gotten Shirley a large silver cross perched on a mahogany base, with her favorite prayer engraved on the mount. Britta was getting a new non-exploding cell phone with a year of pre-paid service. For Abed she had gone to various good will and thrift stores to get him a variety of vintage clothing that he could use in his movies. She was able to find and successfully bid on a script for the Firefly episode 'Out of Gas' that was signed by members of the cast and crew, which she knew Troy would love. It was also through on-line bidding that she was able to get Pierce's gift: a vintage Bette Grable bathing suit poster from 1943. Finally, for Jeff she had gotten a bottle of top shelf scotch and a pair of tumblers with his initials engraved on the bottom, so he could see his name when he'd finish his drink. It had taken her months of meticulous savings and she had nearly blown through all her money, but she knew they were worth it.

She got out of bed and stretched before checking her phone, seeing that someone had left a voicemail last night. "_Hello Annie, it's me, Dean Pelton. Just wanted to check and see if you've changed your mind about performing at the Greendale Winter Festival tomorrow. I know you turned down the opportunity to sing back up, but guess what: the woman playing the Winter Princess fell and broke her leg, and apparently the school board wants _a woman_ playing the part, even though men have dressed in women's clothes on stage for centuries... Anyway, I'm offering you the part. It's simple; you'll just come out and sing a little song in a nice costume, and you'll be really helping out your school. So get back to me if you've changed your mind and want the part." _

Annie groaned as she deleted the message. Normally she wouldn't mind performing in a holiday pageant. But after Mr. Rad's brainwashing glee club, she was in no mood to get up on stage and sing holiday songs.

She opened her bedroom door, where she was hit in the face by a miniature Santa's sleigh and his reindeer. "You Guys! I TOLD you to take down the Santa zip line!" she yelled at Abed and Troy, who were watching _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ for the twelfth time.

"But it's festive," Troy said before shrinking back a bit at the stern look Annie gave him. "Okay, I'll take him down."

"Thank you. It's a nice decoration, but it keeps hitting everyone." She made herself a bowl of cereal before joining the boys in the living room. As she ate her Apple Jacks Annie looked at the Holiday tree, which had been decorated just like the one Inspector Spacetime and Constable Reggie had decorated in the Inspector Spacetime Christmas special. Although it was uniquely decorated, it reminded her of the holidays before her parent's divorced. She was happy that she was able to recapture some of that very special time she once had.

Annie regarded the tree for another moment before her eyes wondered down to the presents underneath it. She frowned as she looked at the arrangement. Something was off. She got up and looked at the wrapped boxes more closely until she finally figured out what was up. There was a gift missing. She did a quick assessment and saw that Jeff's gift was no longer there.

"Guys. Did one of you take Jeff's gift?"

"Why would we take Jeff's gift?" Abed asked.

"I don't know. But it's not here." She looked at Troy as she said it. "And I know you've been shaking and weighing your gift to try and figure out what you're getting," she said.

"Everyone does that," Troy said defensively. "And I've only done that with mine and Abed's. I haven't touched anyone else's gifts."

"When I went to the movies last night there were 13 gifts under the tree," Abed said. "The six you put there, the six Shirley dropped off, and a copy of the holiday movie I made. When I came back there were only twelve there."

"Why didn't you say anything Abed?"

"You were asleep when I got home, and you said to never go in your room when you're asleep unless it's an emergency."

"Then why didn't…" She stopped talking as she took a deep breath to gather herself. "Okay, so Jeff's gift is now gone." She paused for a moment before full panic crept through her. "Jeff's gift is missing!"

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere," Troy said.

"You're right, you're right. I mean, it's not like it just got up and walked out of the apartment!" She shook her arms out in order to gather herself. "I probably moved it and forgot about it. I'll just look for it."

"We'll help," Troy said.

They searched every likely and unlikely place in the apartment, but after an hour they came to the conclusion that Jeff's gift was, in fact, no longer in the apartment. By the time they were finished looking Annie was nearly having a panic attack.

"What am I going to do? The holiday party is in three days and Jeff's gift is gone! Oh god, it was stolen! Someone broke in here and stole Jeff's gift!"

"Why would someone just steal one gift?" Abed questioned as he walked around the living room. "If someone broke in to steal presents, they would have taken all of the gifts. But Jeff's was the only one taken. Someone specifically wanted Jeff's gift. There has to be a reason." Without another word he went into the blanket fort and shut the curtain doors.

"Why don't you just get Jeff another gift?" Troy asked.

"Troy, I ordered Jeff's gift a month ago. There isn't any time to get another one! And even if there was, I can't. I don't have any money."

As Annie wiped her eyes Troy nodded his head determinedly. "I may know a guy who can help."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love the mall during Christmas time. It's so festive and decorative," Shirley said excitedly.

"Yeah it's great," Jeff said disdainfully as he knocked into yet another person passing by. He looked up from his phone as he saw Shirley standing in front of him, giving him her stern 'angry mother' look. "Is there a reason you're giving me the evil glare?"

"Jeff, you asked me to help you buy gifts for everyone, and so far all you've done is complain and stare at your phone this entire time."

"And that's different from any other day?" He smiled to try and dissolve the stern look on Shirley's face, to little effect. "Shirley, come on. Unless it's for myself I hate shopping. Especially during the holidays."

"Is that why you waited until only a few days before Christmas?"

"Hey, I'm here aren't I? And I asked you to come since you're the only person I can do this with who wouldn't be horrible. Troy and Abed would insist on seeing Santa and would run around like kids high on sugar, Britta would complain about capitalism, Pierce would be Pierce, and Annie…" he faltered as he couldn't actually think of a reason why doing this with Annie would be terrible. "She… I wanted to do this with you."

"Jeffrey," She said in her 'everything's so nice' voice while smiling widely, before growing stern again. "If you want me to help you shop then I want to be with you. And not your usual lumbering self who just stares at his phone while he pretends to listen."

"Okay, first of all, I don't lumber. And second, I always listen. Most of the time." He groaned as he reluctantly put his phone back in his pocket. "There, you have my full attention. Let's get this nightmare over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So once again Pierce has to be the one to bail you guys out of trouble," Pierce said.

Annie shifted uncomfortably in the front hallway of Pierce's mansion. When Troy said he knew a guy she figured it was someone to help them find a replacement for Jeff's gift. She didn't think what he had in mind was borrowing money from Pierce (because that went over so well the last time).

"Pierce, it's greatly appreciated. But you don't have to give me money."

"Nonsense." He pulled out his checkbook and started writing out a check. "How much was Jeff's gift anyway? One, two hundred?"

"Pierce!" His pen paused in midair as he looked up at her. "I don't want your money."

"Just a minute, Pierce." Troy took Annie's hand and pulled her into a private corner. "Annie, you said you didn't have any money to buy another gift and Pierce is willing to help you out. Why won't you let him?"

"Troy, the last time Pierce tried to give me money he took over my anti-drug play. I don't want him having control over me giving people gifts. And even if that doesn't happen, I worked really hard to get everyone the perfect gift. I don't want it tied to someone else."

Troy nodded his head as he pondered what she said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to find Jeff's gift, because that was the perfect gift to give him, and even if I had the money there isn't enough time to get it again before Christmas." She walked over to Pierce, who was still holding out his checkbook. "Pierce, thank you very much, but I don't want to take your money this time."

"Oh," he said with disappointment. "If that's what you want."

"Pierce…"

Just then Annie's phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket, seeing it was from Abed. "Abed, what is it?"

"_I know who took Jeff's gift."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why can't I get that for Britta?"

"Jeff, you can't get Britta a lighter for Christmas."

"It's a really nice zippo lighter. It's not like it's a disposable Bic."

"It's enabling her bad habits. It'll just encourage her to keep doing drugs." With that Shirley snatched the zippo from Jeff's hand and put it back on the shelf.

"I think she'll still smoke pot no matter what we give her." He rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the lighter shelf. "Then what should I get her? Because I'm out of ideas."

"That was the first thing you thought of Jeff." Shirley looked around before pulling a bag off the shelf. "This looks like something Britta would like. And it won't influence her to do drugs like the lighter would." She frowned as she saw Jeff snicker. "What?"

"You do know that's a hemp bag, right?"

Shirley practically tossed the bag back as if it was red hot. "Oh no. I'm not chancing her trying to smoke it if she's desperate."

As they continued to look at the selections Jeff mentally kicked himself for saying anything. If he had kept his mouth shut he would have had Britta's gift all picked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought you said you were taking down the hidden cameras Abed?" Annie said.

"I was, but I decided not to. And it's a good thing I thought to review the tapes, because now we know who took Jeff's present."

After Abed's call Annie went with Troy and Pierce to meet up with him at Greendale, since Abed guessed that's where they might find the culprit. Once the four of them met up on campus they started searching for their target. After searching the grounds they went inside and started walking through the main building.

"You really think he's here?" Troy asked.

"He's lived on campus before," Abed said. "Even after everything that happened last year he'd probably return. He's probably in the vents."

"Oh no. He could hurt Annie's boobs!" Troy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he won't get to them," Pierce said. "The three of us can protect her."

"He was talking about the monkey," Annie said, her voice dripping with annoyance whenever that monkey was brought up. She was about to again ask that its name be changed when she heard a crunching sound coming from the student lounge. "Guys." She led them into the lounge, where they saw Chang crushing up spicy corn chips.

"Ah Cornalifics. How I missed you." He picked up his straw to snort the chips when he looked up and saw the four of them looking at him. "Um, hi. Listen, I'm sure you're still mad about the whole expulsion thing. But in my defense I just want to say-." With that he leapt up and threw the corn chips at them as he tried to run. Before he got far, Pierce and Troy grabbed him.

"Stop, this is abuse! I was a teacher here. And the head of security. _And_ I ran the school."

"You drove the school into ruin and almost burned it to the ground," Troy argued.

"What are you doing here Chang?" Abed said in his hardboiled detective voice.

"I'm…, I'm back. Yeah," he said in a small voice.

"Chang, right now I don't care what you're doing here. All I want is Jeff's present back," Annie said.

"Jeff's present?"

"Duh doy. We saw video of you breaking into their apartment and stealing Jeff's Christmas present," Pierce said. "Just tell us what you did with it."

"You'll never get me to talk." He quickly held up his hands as Pierce and Troy readied to punch him. "Okay, okay! I gave it to the Dean in exchange for letting me be a student again. I figured him having Jeff's present would persuade him to let me back in here."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello!" Shirley said joyfully to the man at the food court snack bar. "I'd like a large coke with lots of ice please."

"For fifty cents more you can upgrade to an extra-large Miss."

"Really? That's a good deal. Okay, I'll take an extra-large."

Shirley paid for her drink and started walking away when she saw a familiar figure sitting at one of the tables. "Britta?"

"Shirley, hey." She waved her over, indicating for her to take the empty seat.

"What are you doing here? Last minute shopping?"

"I was getting a new cat collar for Daniel. He chewed through the last one. What about you?"

"I'm helping Jeff pick out Christmas gifts for everyone. He's buying my gift right now so I took a break to get something to drink." She shook her head as she sighed in annoyance. "I love him, but this has been like pulling teeth. He can't think of anything to get on his own. And he gives no thought when he does pick something out."

"I'm sure he'll put actual thought into Annie's gift," Britta said with more irritation then she meant.

Shirley narrowed her eyes as she took that in. "Wait, are you jealous?" Her frown disappeared as she smiled in delight. "Are you saying you have feelings for Jeff?"

"No, that's not it at all. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have no feelings towards Jeff." Britta groaned as she set her salad fork down. "It's just, it seems he puts more thought into doing things for Annie than anyone else."

"Oh. I guess I haven't really noticed."

"Shirley, come on. You haven't noticed anything?"

"Well." She paused as she reflected on times she had seen the two of them together. "I know they always make googly eyes at each other, but so does everyone else. Well, most of us anyway," she said in a small voice. "But…" She sighed as she reflected on it. In truth she had noticed something develop between them over the years. While she was (pretty) sure nothing physical was happening, it couldn't be ignored that he seemed to think of Annie on an emotional level that differed from how he felt about the rest of them. "I just don't know what to think. She's a sweet innocent girl. And while Jeff's one of my closest friends, he's still a man whore that's almost fifteen years older than her."

"Okay, first of all Shirley, Annie isn't as innocent as we make her out to be. I mean, you were there when she did that sex scene during Dudgeons & Dragons. That had to have come from somewhere. And second…" She ran her hand through her wavy locks as she prepared herself for what she was about to say. "I can't believe I'm about to say this. But…I don't think it would be terrible if they were together."

"WHAT!" Shirley looked around sheepishly as the people around them stared at her. "I mean, what?"

"I know Shirley, all right. A year ago I would have been disgusted if someone said that. But since I've became a psych major, I've been studying all of us a lot more. And whenever they're together…" She shrugged as if to emphasize her point. "He tries harder and puts more effort into things. And she's on her game, too. She doesn't just let him take the easy way out anymore. Take last year when we were brainwashed to sing for Glee; I don't know how she did it, but I know Annie got Jeff to join. I don't think anyone else could have done that. And as for the age difference… maybe it's not so terrible to like someone a little younger then you." She quickly barreled on before Shirley could comment on that statement. "The point is, I bet you Jeff will come back with a far more thoughtful gift for Annie than for anyone else."

"Ok, I'm back." The two women looked up as Jeff approached their table. "Hey Britta. Shirley, I got your gift. Now I just have to get Pierce's. What do you get someone who has everything and you're not that fond of."

"Jeffrey," she hissed. "That's not nice. Wait, what about Annie?"

"She's covered." He reached into one of his bags and pulled out a pack of purple gel pens. "See, nice and simple, she'll love it."

As he stared walking on Shirley looked at Britta. "Oh sure, that looked real special," she said sarcastically."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh. Well that's an interesting YouTube video."

Dean Pelton quickly slammed down the lid of his laptop as his office door burst open and Annie, Troy, Abed and Pierce marched in. "Oh, it's you guys. Annie, I actually was just about to call you."

"Dean Pelton, where is Jeff's Holiday gift?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Chang just told me he gave it to you in exchange for making him a student here again. Can I please have Jeff's gift back."

Dean Pelton stood up, trying to look as authoritative as possible. "Annie, can I please speak to you in private for a moment?"

"We're not going anywhere," Pierce said.

"Guys, I can handle this," Annie said.

They waited a moment before they nodded their heads and walked out. "We'll be right outside," Abed said as he closed the door.

Annie waited a moment before turning back towards the Dean. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Well Annie. As you know the woman who was going to play the Winter Princess in tonight's holiday festival can't perform and we need a replacement who can sing and can fit into her costume… You can sing, and you appear to be roughly her measurements."

"Dean, I told you I'm not-." Her eyes widened as she started figuring out what was happening. "Wait, did you take Jeff's gift so I would…are you blackmailing me?"

"Blackmail is such a nasty word. Think of it as each of us doing the other a favor. You help out your school, and I'll hold onto your present for Jeffrey until your favor is completed."

"That's blackmail! I'm not going to do it."

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." He pulled a Polaroid out of his pocket and handed it to Annie. It was a picture of Jeff's wrapped present. The gift was tied to a piece of rope and was dangling above the floor. Dean Pelton was holding the rope while wearing a western style dress and twirling a fake mustache. "It's safe right now, but you get the picture. Either help out your school or Jeff's gift gets smashed."

Annie looked up from the picture, trying not to cry. "This is really mean. You're forcing me to do this."

Dean Pelton took the picture back as he tried to control his own emotions. "Annie, I'm sorry. I don't want to do this. But after everything that happened last year with Chang kidnapping me and taking over the school, Greendale needs this concert to be a huge success to start turning things around. And you singing can really make it shine. I promise I'll give you the gift back the moment you're done, but I really need your help here."

Annie shook her head as she sighed in frustration, knowing she needed to swallow her pride and cooperate. "What song do I have to sing for this thing?" She took the sheet music from the Dean and looked at the title. "Really?"

"You'll be fine. Maybe not at Mariah level, but you'll make it work. We already have a band and backup choirs who already know the song. All you have to do is put on the costume, get out there and sing. That's all."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"See, that wasn't so bad Jeff," Shirley said as she and Britta followed Jeff through the parking lot.

"Easy for you to say. You actually like the mall during the holidays."

As he put his many shopping bags in his Lexus Shirley leaned into Britta "It's a good thing I didn't take that bet, or else you would have lost."

"It's still a few days until the party. He could decide to get her something else before then."

"Britta, I just spent the last several hours dragging him to get gifts for all of us. Trust me; there is nothing that will make him come back here."

Just then, all three of their cell phones went off, each with the same message from Troy.

Troy: _come to Greendale now. SOS_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie took a step back as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. In truth the costume wasn't as bad as she feared it would be. It was a white princess ball gown, with a swooping neckline and hundreds of diamond like snowflakes sown into it. She also had on white elf shoes and a large costume diamond necklace. The only real awkward part of the outfit was the headband with giant white puff balls attached that she had to wear.

She took a deep breath as she listened to Garret's exasperated dramatic reading of _The Night Before Christmas_ from backstage. Once he was done she would have to go out there and sing her song. She was nervous. Granted, she had already known the song and it didn't take her long to fully memorize it, and she was able to practice with the band and backup singers just before people were allowed in to get seated for the pageant. But she was still going out there and performing for a crowd of people with only a few hours' notice. That would be nerve wracking for even a professional singer.

Though it wasn't like she would be alone. Troy, Abed and Pierce would be out there in the audience. Even if she wouldn't be able to see them, it made her feel better knowing they would be there. Though it would be even better if the rest of her friends could be there also.

_Just go out and do it_, she thought. _Sing and don't even think about it. You're doing this for Jeff. Just think about him and barrel through it._

"Annie." She looked over as the Dean stuck his head through the curtain. "You're on!" She took a deep breath as she followed Dean Pelton out onto stage. "Well, that was Garret with his unique interpretation of a beloved _holiday_ classic. And now, concluding our spectacular non-denominational specific _holiday_ pageant, we have Miss. Annie Edison singing a _holiday_ classic originated by Mariah Carey." He handed Annie the microphone before running off stage.

Annie looked out into the sea of onlookers. The lights were so bright that she couldn't make out any specific person. She closed her eyes and imagined that all of her family (including Shirley, Britta, and especially Jeff) were out there supporting her before she opened her eyes. As the guitar ballad started she took one final deep breath before she began to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is...You._

The drums started banging, the rest of the band started playing, and Annie dove head first into the song.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on anyway?" Britta asked as the three of them walked down the hallways.

"I don't know?" Jeff said. "He sent the same vague text to all of us."

"They must be here somewhere," Shirley said as she led them to the performance hall. "Tonight's the holiday pageant, maybe they're watching that." Her ears perked up as they got nearer to the hall doors. "Whoever is singing in there is good."

"Oh I don't believe this," Jeff said as he opened the doors. "If they dragged us all the way here for some stupid concert I'm going-."

He never finished his sentence as he saw what was on stage. All three of them stared slack jawed at the sight before them. Annie was up there in a beautiful costume gown, completely rocking _All I Want for Christmas is You_. They made their way closer to get a better look of their friend singing.

_I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeers click. I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you. _

Jeff stood there completely awe-struck at the sight of Annie captivating the crowd with her amazing performance. He smiled as she walked along the stage and got even more into her performance.

_Ooh baby. All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me._

I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true.  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...You! 

At that line she pointed right out into the crowd, right at Jeff. And at that moment Jeff felt like she was singing that song for him. She was telling him that all she really wanted was him. He waited for the old feelings of terror and nervousness that normally accompanied thoughts like this. But this time none of them were there. The only thing he felt was apprehension at telling this incredible amazing gir-woman what he should have known all along.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_All I want for Christmas is you_!

As soon as she finished an explosion of noise was heard as the entire crowd erupted into cheers. But Annie only had one thing on her mind. She did a quick curtsy before marching back stage and walking right over to the Dean.

"Annie, that was great! You really turned our school's reputation-."

"Jeff's gift? Where is it?"

"Okay, okay. Boy, you really are a one-track girl." He handed her the paper shopping bag in his hand. "Here you go, as promised, good as new. Now, maybe for Valentines you can-."

Without a word she walked away, ignoring the Dean's ramblings as she made her way down the stage steps, where the entire group warming greeted her.

"Annie, that was awesome," Troy said.

"Nice," said Abed.

"Oh Pumpkin. That was a great performance," Shirley said.

"Yeah, you were great," Pierce said.

"Damn right, give me some Fivesies," Britta exclaimed as she tried to slap Annie's hand.

Annie smiled as she looked over at Jeff. "Well? What did you think?"

Jeff went over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You were amazing."

"Thank you," she said warmly.

They all hugged her and chatted for a bit before Jeff was able to pull her aside. "Annie. At the end of the song when you pointed out into the crowd, were you pointing at me? Was that song meant to be about me?"

Annie's eyes widened as she looked at Jeff. Truthfully she had simply pointed out into the crowd because it felt right for the song. She didn't even know Jeff was out there until she got off stage. But as she looked at him she could see something in his eyes she hadn't seen before: an openness and hint of vulnerability that wasn't normally there. So instead, she smiled and inched up on her toes, kissing him on the cheek before whispering, "It was about the one who influences me." She smiled warmly at him before turning towards the group. "Okay. Let me just get changed and then we can go."

Jeff watched her go before turning in the opposite direction. "Jeff, where are you doing?" Shirley asked.

"The mall. I have to…get something for someone."

"Told you," Britta said smugly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Annie, this is wonderful," Pierce said fondly as he looked at his poster. "I used to have one of these years ago. It used to get me through some long dry spells, if you know what I mean."

"We all know what you mean," Britta said in disgust.

Annie smiled as she looked at everyone. It was finally Christmas, and everyone loved the gifts she had given them. Seeing them so happy made it all worth it. All she went through to get their gifts, and all the hoops she jumped through to get Jeff's back, it was all worth it to see the looks of joy on each of her friend's faces.

She went over to the kitchen counter, where Jeff was admiring his new tumblers. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. I know I said it already, but thanks again for the glasses and scotch. They're really something."

"You're welcome. And thanks again for your gift," she said as she fingered the purple gemstone around her neck. "It's really pretty."

"I was told it has to do with strength of character. Or that could have just been something the sales-man said to try and get me to buy it."

"Well anyway, I love it."

Jeff opened the bottle of scotch and poured two fingers worth into each glass. "Join me for a drink?" He shuttered as he heard Shirley and Pierce get into yet another argument. "Away from them for a bit."

Annie took her glass and followed Jeff outside, where they stood in front of the building. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. "It doesn't burn that badly."

"Good scotch doesn't burn as badly as cheap stuff. It should go down smooth while still retaining a smokey flavor," Jeff said. He took another sip when he saw her shiver. "Where's your coat?"

"I left it upstairs. I'll just go up and get it."

"Here." He slipped his off and put it on her. "You can wear mine."

"Thank you." She started taking another sip when she quickly put her arms down. "Oh right. I can't bend the elbows or drink anything, or-."

"Annie. Don't worry about it. Drink your scotch, be warm, and just wear it."

Annie smiled softly as she felt a warmth spread throughout her that had nothing to do with the alcohol. Though he didn't say anything, somehow she knew this gesture was much bigger then he was letting on. And for once she wasn't going to ruin it by talking about it or analyzing it. Instead, she leaned against Jeff, grateful to have finally recaptured the wonderful magic of the holiday season. _  
_


End file.
